Closed delivery container systems utilize containers which can be pre-filled with a wide range of crop input materials such as pesticides (which include, but are not limited to, insecticides, nematicides, fungicides, and herbicides), fertilizers, plant growth regulators, biological agents, and/or other agricultural products. Typically, the product contents of closed delivery containers are transferred from the container to a receiving product reservoir via a connecting mechanism which operates valves that are located on both the container and reservoir. The container valve and the reservoir valve must be opened in order for the contents to pass from the container to the reservoir. Both valves must be closed prior to removal of the container from the connecting mechanism in order to: (1) prevent container contents from leaking from the container; (2) prevent reservoir contents from leaking from the reservoir; (3) prevent contamination of the contents which remain in the container; and (4) prevent contamination of the contents in the reservoir. Since the passage of contents from the product container to the receiving product reservoir is confined within the connecting mechanism between the container and reservoir, agricultural worker protection is enhanced during the content transfer process as a consequence of reduced dermal and inhalation exposure during the transfer process.
The previously described process for transferring the contents from a closed delivery container to a receiving product reservoir can be accomplished multiple times, without limitation, without adverse effects on the integrity of the contents of the product being transferred. Consequently, this process is ideal for transferring the contents of a larger closed delivery container to a smaller closed delivery container in a manner that protects the product being transferred from contamination or loss of efficacy. The previously described valve mechanism is used for both input and output, meaning that product contents are introduced into the closed delivery container and dispensed from the closed delivery container via the same port or opening, which is accessed through the valve mechanism. Product transfers between closed delivery containers can be accomplished through an iterative process, where product from a large bulk container is transferred to a mini-bulk container, which is then transferred again to a yet smaller container that is sized appropriately for manual handling by human personnel. If desired, the same process can be implemented in reverse, meaning that the contents of smaller containers can be transferred to larger containers, and because the container contents are always protected from outside contamination as a consequence of the valve mechanism, partially filled closed delivery containers can be topped off or refilled without completely emptying and cleaning the container before refilling it with the same type product.
Some closed delivery containers are designed for use with product application equipment that enables application of product directly from the closed container, also referred to herein as a cartridge, to a product target without first transferring the container contents to a receiving product reservoir. In such a scenario, without limitation, the product target might be: the furrow into which seed is planted for the purpose of crop production; the seed itself as it is being deposited onto or into the soil; the soil surface in an area that is adjacent to or near the seed furrow; an area of the soil that is below the seed furrow; any soil surface, without regard to the presence or absence of planted seeds; or entire emerged plants or any portion thereof, growing in soil or hydroponically. Patented and patent pending closed delivery systems used with product application equipment and assigned to AMVAC Chemical Corporation of Newport Beach, Calif., include U.S. Pat. No. 7,270,065 and U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2017/0000022 by Larry M. Conrad, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,938,564, U.S. Patent Application Pub. Nos. 2018/0014456 and 2018/0092296 by Conrad et al., for example.